destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Psychic Reflection
Psychic Reflection is the ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. It is a highly evolved form of Empathy and was revealed to be extremely potent. Overview To use this power, the user must first channel the emotions of another being; the emotions could be that of either an enemy, or a victim, or even a mixture of both. Once this is done, the user can then turn the emotions around and project it back through the hands in the form of a white crackling energy bolts. Using these bolts of energy, the user can flood the enemy's mind with emotions and/or memories, force them to relive related memories, before finally overloading their brain. These bolts can severely incapacitate — if not vanquish — even magical beings thought impossible to be vanquished. When Phoebe from 1999 time traveled to 2009, she received a premonition in which she saw herself killing Cal Greene with this power for murdering her friend. At the time, she did not know what the power was or how she killed him. Effects and Limits The purpose of this power is to inflict pain or cause the instant death of an enemy, however, channeling too much emotions to do so can sometimes have an effect on the user. When both emotions and memories are missing in a being, this power will be rendered useless. Empathy and Astral Projection A witch blessed/cursed with the power of Empathy can use her natural power of Astral Projection to project emotions into another being. Prudence was the only known being to have ever used Empathy and Astral Projection in this manner. She used them to destroyed a till then thought-unstoppable demon named Vinceres by projecting herself into his body and forcing him to feel all the emotions that she had been experiencing. The emotional baggage overwhelmed Vinceres and literally tore him apart; vanquishing him. List of beings who use(d) Psychic Reflection Original power * Phoebe Halliwell Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Prudence Halliwell The "Electro-Mental Ignition" Theory This power was originally believed to be an ability which fans named Electro-Mental Ignition. Fans believed that Phoebe overloaded a victim's brain with visions of the worst moments in their life. This theory was based on Phoebe's own reasoning about her power advancement, as well as the fact that her sisters' power advancements were also directly related to their primary power. Notes and Trivia * Psychic Reflection is often referred to as Pathokinesis, Advanced Empathy, Empathic Manipulation or Empathic Overload. * Phoebe is the only known magical being in the Charmed universe to possess Psychic Reflection. * So far, Phoebe has only used this power on mortals, witches and being produced by magic, but never on demons. However, it was shown what this power could possible do to demons when Prue channeled her powers into Vinceres. * When Phoebe uses this power on a killer, she can not only force the killer to feel their existing emotions, but she can also force them to relive the emotions they felt when they were attacking their victims and make them feel the fear their victims felt. * Phoebe revealed that she can induce memories and possibly mental images based on the emotion she's manipulating. * Phoebe can channel and project multiple emotions at once or a single emotion, such as rage or fear. References # Psychic Reflection - visit them for more information. Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Neutral powers Category:Offensive Powers